1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printing control device and printing control method, and a printing control system, for performing printing processing via network.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, communication infrastructures being built and developments in information communication technology has enabled information providing services using the Internet. Particularly, technology for providing image information providing services extremely easily using the Internet has been established, so that image information can be transferred to the user, and exchange of image information between users is becoming commonplace, as well.
Though the technology whereby image information on the Internet can be obtained has been established and propagated, technology protecting the rights of the image information is still immature, and so information is constantly being provided in an illegal manner infringing on such rights.
Hitherto, contents providers having the rights to the image information have not aggressively pursued image information providing services as a form of business. Also, though the contents providers have used printed materials as means to provide image information to users, but high prices have been unavoidable for such services to users, taking into consideration the investments and upkeep for the facilities necessary, and daily operational efficiency.
On the other hand, even in the event that the user desires to pay for image information and print out the image information, there are limits to the output size and image quality of individually-owned printers, and accordingly, it has been difficult for such users to obtain varied printouts.
Further, the provider providing the printout service must obtain a license for the contents to print out which it obtains, meaning that the size of the business is affected by the contents gathered therein.